Special Mission! Rescue Captain-Commander Yamamoto!
Special Mission! Rescue Captain-Commander Yamamoto! is the two-hundred forty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: November 17, 2009 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Anima Rossa *Ending Song: Sakurabito *Manga Chapters: None *Kanji: 特務！山本総隊長を救出せよ！ *Romaji: "Tokumu! Yamamoto sō taichō o kyūshutsu seyo!" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Summary Byakuya Kuchiki recognizes Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto inside the barrier. Muramasa tells him that the people floating above the barrier are three Zanpakutō, who are equal in strength to Yamamoto and have been maintaining the barrier for some time. Byakuya approaches the barrier, interfering with the flow of the Zanpakutō spirits' Reiatsu causing flames to escape from the barrier. Ichigo Kurosaki reflects on Byakuya's betrayal as Yoruichi Shihōin informs the others of a location where she sensed the Reiatsu of the Captain-Commander. Unwilling to wait around any longer, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ichigo and Yoruichi decide to go on the offensive. In the Zanpakutō's hideout, some of the spirits are gathered, idly talking amongst themselves when Kazeshini limps into the cave and collapses. Muramasa returns from Yamamoto's prison and tells Kazeshini to rest until his injuries have healed. Kazeshini asks him about his freeing of the Zanpakutō to follow their instincts, and why Byakuya is there. Muramasa thanks the remaining Zanpakutō spirits for helping to protect Byakuya, saying that he has done something to aid his goals, and that the Shinigami will not be able to act as long as Yamamoto is their prisoner. Meanwhile, the Shinigami have arrived at the entrance to a cave from which they sense the Captain-Commander. Yoruichi warns that the cave is like a maze, and that the Zanpakutō spirits have been using another entrance to the same cave system. Zaraki enters the cave and the other captains quickly follow. While Zaraki struggles in the darkness, Yoruichi and Ichigo use a different, flooded entrance. As they leap from one stalagmite to another, Ichigo asks Yoruichi about Byakuya's motives. When Yoruichi replies that she does not know what he is doing, Ichigo is surprised and falls into the water. While Yoruichi tries to reassure him, she is attacked by Haineko and Tobiume, but she quickly defeats the two Zanpakutō. She tells Ichigo to go on ahead, and that he can do what he wishes after the Captain-Commander is freed. Ukitake and Kyōraku are confronted by their own Zanpakutō as they explore the caves, while Zaraki is stopped by Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Ichigo, meanwhile, encounters Minazuki, who retreats. Ichigo pursues, but is attacked by Kazeshini. Ichigo uses his Bankai to defeat him. Ichigo apologizes to Shūhei Hisagi for destroying his Zanpakutō, and continues towards the Captain-Commander. Ichigo finds Yamamoto and attempts to approach him, but is burnt by the barrier. Ichigo prepares to destroy the barrier. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Soifon tells Suzumebachi she is embarrassed about Yoruichi seeing her in the wake of her defeat of Suzumebachi. She blushes as she thinks about how Yoruichi held her like a princess and grabs Suzumebachi out of the air. Characters in order of appearance #Sōgyo no Kotowari #Katen Kyōkotsu #Minazuki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Muramasa #Byakuya Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Senbonzakura #Yoruichi Shihōin #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Haineko #Tobiume #Tenken #Gonryōmaru #Kazeshini #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Hōzukimaru (flashback) #Ruri'iro Kujaku (flashback) Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #4 Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) (flashback) Techniques used: * Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada) * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) *Tobiume (飛梅, "Flying Plum Tree") *Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨; Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone) Bankai: *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter or Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) (flashback) *Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō) (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes